


Everybody's changing and I don't feel the same

by Kleine



Category: Tumbling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стихийный флафф с попытками ангстовых домыслов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's changing and I don't feel the same

Все меняется и это неизбежно. Идея провести вместе последнее лето перед колледжем сперва кажется едва ли не самой удачной за всю историю существования клуба. Первые сомнения закрадываются в голову Киямы, когда Мизусава в третий раз заставляет его вывернуть наизнанку битком набитый рюкзак, дабы удостовериться, что они не забыли зубные щетки и крем для загара - все это не произнеся ни слова, но глядя своими огромными печальными глазами прямо в душу.

\- Будет странно не встречаться каждый день, - замечает Мизусава несколько позже, когда они идут по узкой неосвещенной тропинке по направлению к его дому, а от стрекота сверчков воздух вокруг дрожит и вибрирует в темноте. Кияма то и дело наступает на газон - острые прохладные стебли отросших травинок покалывают босые ступни, забиваются между кожей и резиновой подошвой вьетнамок. Жара стоит умопомрачительная. - Не бежать в клуб перед занятиями. Видеть совсем чужих людей... Рюичиро? Ты со мной?

Кияма крепче сжимает его руку, хотя от тесного контакта ладони моментально делаются потными и липкими, что не слишком приятно. Он не уверен, должен ли отвечать, и это совсем не та тема, на которую он охотно побеседовал бы перед сном. На прощание Мизусава гладит его плечи, едва касаясь прохладными пальцами, дышит в ухо, а его длинные ресницы щекочут щеку.

\- Я... - начинает Кияма хриплым после долгого молчания голосом. - Мизуса... Таку, я... - и Мизусава обрывает его пространный монолог поцелуем, будто стесняется невысказанных слов, будто не хочет их слышать. Будто ему это совсем не нужно.

\--

Подчас Кияма просыпается среди ночи, но совсем не от кошмаров - просто открывает глаза и долго таращится в рассеянный полумрак, до боли напрягая зрение. На периферии заметно слабое свечение в квадрате окна, но стоит сфокусировать на нем взгляд, бархатная темнота на улице кажется абсолютно непроницаемой.

Сначала он еще пытался заговорить об этом, исподволь повернуть разговор в нужное русло, но его атрофированных социальных навыков однозначно не хватает для столь тонких материй. Если бы он вошел в класс без одежды и, насвистывая, принял бы картинную позу на учительском столе, это и то не выглядело бы так неловко.

\--

Находясь в присутствии Мизусавы круглые сутки, Кияма готов честно признаться самому себе, что чудовищно скучает. И пусть он не до конца понимает, как это возможно, но факт остается фактом. Команда собирается в последний раз и нужно быть, по меньшей мере, бесчувственным бревном, чтобы не ощущать щемящую тоску, которая незримо присутствует в каждой затянувшейся паузе, в каждом озвученном случайном воспоминании, в том, до какой степени они успели изучить привычки друг друга, и как удобно ложатся в диалоги известные наизусть шутки, над которыми посмеиваешься скорее по инерции.

\- Я буду скучать, - без обиняков заявляет прямолинейный как рельса Ватару и остальные принимаются пристально разглядывать поджатые и серые от золы пальцы босых ног. Багровые отблески костра исполосовывают знакомые до последней черты лица. Тсучия кусает губы - верный знак, что он вот-вот расплачется.

\- Что за фигня, Азума? - недовольно спрашивает Юта, но голос предательски подрагивает.

\- Пойдемте купаться? - негромко предлагает Рёске, и остальные пользуются этим, чтобы сбросить оцепенение, охватившее их, словно они впервые услышали о предстоящей разлуке. Вздымая тучи песка, они наперегонки несутся к разлившемуся необъятным нефтяным пятном морю, толкаясь и хохоча. Кияма впервые за минувшие два дня оказывается наедине с Мизусавой и впервые со времен их официального первого свидания не знает, куда себя деть. В конце концов он не выдерживает.

\- Почему ты не пошел с ними?

Мизусава выглядит искренне удивленным.

\- Ты же остался, - отвечает он таким тоном, будто это само собой разумеется.

\- Я всегда остаюсь.

\- Значит, и я останусь, - неожиданно твердо заявляет Мизусава, поднимая голову. Отблески пламени отражаются в кажущихся черными глазах. Кияма ковыряет прутиком тлеющую деревяшку. Красный огонек то почти угасает, то разгорается снова, совсем как сигарета от тяги - он снова не курит вот уже семьдесят восемь дней и вовсе не потому, что это мешает спортивным успехам.

\--

Дни летят катастрофически быстро, растворяясь в искрящейся дымке над летним морем и дрожащем зеркальном мареве над серой лентой убегающего в горизонт шоссе. Чтобы хоть немного притормозить неумолимо-стремительный ход времени, нужно передвигаться очень-очень медленно, тщательно обдумывая каждый последующий жест. Ветер шевелит густую листву над головой Киямы, в просветы заглядывает солнце, лучи скользят по лужайке, по ногам с белесыми узорами засохшей несмытой соли, невидимый в густой траве корень впивается в кожу под лопаткой, но резкие движения ему строго противопоказаны.

\- Ты чего здесь? - как ни в чем не бывало осведомляется Рёске, обмахиваясь полотенцем. - Мы за мороженым, ты?..

Кияма неопределенно машет рукой. На часах четырнадцать ноль-восемь.

\- Чувак, ты как? - настаивает Рёске, не подозревая, что нарушает намеченный Киямой план действий на оставшиеся дни отдыха, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в медлительную индифферентность, которой тот так старательно пытается оградить себя от приступающей со всех сторон неизбывной реальности, до которой, судя по всему, есть дело ему одному.

\- Просто отвяжись, ладно? - огрызается Кияма, резко приподнимаясь на локтях. Налетевший порыв ветра швыряет в лицо отросшие волосы, которые лезут в рот, закрывая обзор.

\- Что у тебя за проблема? - в свою очередь срывается Рёске, вызывающе задирая подбородок, - ты сюда приехал жевать сопли? Все носятся с тобой "ах, Кияма это, Кияма то", а ты!..

\- А что я? - рявкает Кияма, во мгновение ока оказываясь с ним нос к носу, в сжатых кулаках потрескивает будоражившее все это время изнутри остаточное статическое электричество.

\- А ты просто засранец, - неожиданно спокойно заканчивает Рёске, глядя ему в глаза, а потом разворачивается и вразвалочку удаляется по направлению к притаившимся в тени цветастым гамакам - туда, где на фоне изумрудной зелени режет взгляд агрессивно-яркая шевелюра Ватару. Ярость улетучивается, отхлынув океанской волной, забрав с собой внезапный разряд. Цифры на часах - Кияма глазам своим не верит - четырнадцать четырнадцать. Мизусава бы предложил загадать желание.

\--

Странное чувство поселяется в грудной клетке: словно он изо всех сил торопится, и все равно отстает на шаг. Не успевает обдумать, сделать, сказать нечто важное, постоянно что-то упуская. Когда-то такое уже было: он, словно зависнув на полпути, никак не мог решиться ни шагнуть вперед, ни повернуть обратно. В глубине души ему бы хотелось, чтобы кто-то всезнающий и мудрый взял его за руку, хмыкнул что-нибудь ободряющее, сделал все как надо. Но у других, вероятно, нет подобных проблем, они прекрасно со всем справляются и отнюдь не боятся надвигающихся перемен, а после смерти Такаши Кияме больше не к кому обратиться. В который раз малодушное, эгоистичное желание обратить все вспять удушливым комком подступает к горлу, а потом он чувствует прикосновение холодных пальцев чуть повыше локтя, и Мизусава неуверенно улыбается, будто ожидая снова быть отвергнутым.

\- Ты на меня злишься? - быстро, чтобы не передумать, выпаливает он, и Кияма готов сквозь землю провалиться.

\- Бред какой, - бурчит он, дергаясь от прохлады вечернего бриза, и устраивает подбородок на чужом плече. Гигантский вздох облегчения кружит голову.

\--

За день до отъезда из Токио они отправились в молл за покупками. Люди сновали вокруг, шуршали пакетами, разговаривали по телефону, перекрикивая гул торгового центра, смеялись, ссорились, жевали сладости, проходили мимо, чтобы никогда больше их не встретить. Мизусава то и дело извинялся даже перед теми, кто наступал ему на ноги, рассеянно улыбался и держал ладонь Киямы так крепко, что ногти побелели. Казалось невероятным, что можно не знать его и быть счастливым в жизни.

Что-то происходит, невидимой паутиной витает в атмосфере, обволакивает поверх кокона влажного жаркого воздуха, сжимает горло - в этом июле совершенно нечем дышать. Все старательно делают вид, что ничего не изменилось, хотя от разговоров о будущем, разумеется, никуда не убежать.

Кияма опускается на нагретую солнцем щербатую каменную ступеньку. Коленки Мизусавы приходятся вровень с его носом и он задумчиво разглядывает, как морщится и натягивается нежная глянцевая кожа продолговатого шрама на выступающем суставе, когда тот неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу. Издалека доносится смех Ниппори и возмущенные вопли Канеко, потом Юта несколько раз зовет кого-то по имени - порыв ветра треплет его слова, делая их неразборчивыми, безразлично крошит их на обожженные плечи, обгоревший нос и взлохмаченные волосы Мизусавы, еще немного влажные после купания, на самого Кияму, на истоптанную, отшлифованную десятками тысяч ног лестницу. Вездесущий песок хрустит под пальцами, на зубах, трется о сгибы локтей, липнет к векам. Мизусава едва слышно вздыхает и нехотя плетется наверх, его шаги бесшумны и легки. Волны размеренно накатывают на берег, смывают цепочку следов, оставляя изгибающийся контур вдоль кромки. Кияма не оборачивается, и еще долго так сидит.

\--

Голоса сливаются в невнятный гомон и он дремлет, убаюканный мерным покачиванием автобуса. Периодические всплески веселья выдергивают из зыбкого полусна, но веки слишком сонные а в затылке разлилась приятная тяжесть.

\- Таку! Таку! Ты с нами? - настаивает чей-то голос, захлебываясь от смеха.

"Нет", - думает Кияма, - "он со мной," - от этой мысли впервые за минувшие полгода делается спокойно.

\--

\- Мы могли бы... не знаю... жить вместе? - неразборчиво бубнит Кияма, стоя за полуприкрытой дверью на пороге ресторанчика. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, заходясь в бешеном ритме. Фонарь нерешительно льет на них теплый праздничный свет.

\- Вот дурак, - раздельно произносит Мизусава и громко выдыхает в самое ухо, на миг оглушая. - У тебя разве были другие варианты?

"Нет. Да. Что за фигня? Пошел ты," - хочет сказать Кияма. А еще, наверное: "Я тебя люблю," - или что-нибудь не менее мелодраматичное. Вместо этого он крепче сжимает объятия и осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, зовет:

\- Таку.

\- Чуваки, как насчет омура... оу, - сообщает выросший словно из-под земли Ватару, - черт! Мои глаза!


End file.
